Natal
by The Prince's Tale s2
Summary: Um natal que deveria ser calmo se transforma em algo inesperado, devido a visitas inesperadas, um natal perfeito, com certeza.


Natal.

Leah esta no seu quarto a estudar.  
A estudar? Sim, ela agora faz faculdade e amanha tem uma prova de Filosofia gigante. As coisas melhoraram em La push. Desde que os Cullen se mudaram para o Alasca, com Jake e Seth atrás. Leah só vive com a sua mãe agora. Ajuda no que pode e no que não pode, trabalha de dia, vai para a faculdade a noite e estuda de madrugada. Há é! Agora são 11 da noite e Leah esta a estudar. Ser loba agora só 30 minutos cada final de semana, só para não perder o jeito. As ferias seram 1 dia depois da grande prova. Ficara 15 dias em casa, podendo dormir algumas horas a mais para compensar o que perdeu. As férias tão esperadas são de natal.  
_ Querida? – Chama a mãe de Leah.  
_ Sim, mãe? – Esta responde com carinho.  
_ Vem me ajudar a montar a árvore de natal. – Diz a senhora Clearwater do andar de baixo.  
Leah desse a correr, A três anos que passa o natal só com a mãe, e adora. É sempre muito calmo, familiar, e tem uma óptima comida. A senhora Clearwater tem saudades do Seth, mas este diz que esta a estudar, que quer ser mais do que um lobo. Chegando ao andar de baixo Leah vê um monte de coisas espalhadas pela sala inteira, bolas coloridas, algumas já partidas, anjos que brilham no escuro, botinhas, papais – noel, etc.  
A mãe lhe da um grande sorriso vindo depois com um grande beijo na bochecha da filha. Leah já tem 27 anos, mas, claro, ainda aparenta ter 19, o que ela adora. Montam a árvore com uma alegria imensa, brincando e rindo, soprando purpurina branca em cima da árvore, com algum algodão bem pequenininho a fazer de neve.  
_ Ficou linda, mãe. – Diz Leah com orgulho.  
_ Pois ficou, vai filha, estudar, amanha depois das provas já podes descansar. – Disse a senhora com orgulho da filha já estar no último ano de letras.  
Leah sobe a correr para o quarto e passa lá o dia, a tarde e um bocado da noite a estudar. Logo adormece em cima dos próprios livros. Acorda com o seu despertador a tocar, 6:30H. Se espreguiça, e com muita dificuldade e sono vai tomar banho, fica no banho por uns 15 minutos e sai, coloca a suas calças jeans quase brancos, as suas botas de coturno, sem saltos, uma t-shirt branca e um colete preto e simples por cima. Os cabelos soltos, agora lisos e compridos, e uma maquiagem simples. Pegou os livros, ainda queria dar uma olhada neles pelo caminho e desceu as escadas, chegou a cozinha e deu com a sua mãe a lhe preparar um super café da manha. Comeu algumas coisas para deixar a mãe e o estômago feliz e saiu. Leah morava longe da escola, mas mesmo assim gostava de ir a pé, tinha tempo para dar mais uma revisada nos apontamentos e a prova só começava as 9. Caminhou se cruzando com alguns conhecido e finalmente chegou a escola, 15 minutos adiantada. Uma menina, Sua melhor amiga, alta, magra, muito branca de cabelos e olhos castanhos se aproximou, carregada de folhas, provavelmente apontamentos.  
_ Bom dia, amiga. – Disse.  
_ Bom dia Niki. – Disse Leah com um sorriso.  
_ Estudou muito esta semana? – Perguntou niki com uma pontada de sarcasmo e um sorriso na cara.  
_ Eu? Imenso. E você nem precisa perguntar. – Disse Leah já a gargalhar, olhando para a pilha de folhas que niki tinha. Praticamente o dobro do que Leah tinha.  
O sinal tocou e as duas se olharam apreensivas, logo caíram na gargalhada e entraram, se encontraram com mais alguns amigos pelo caminho, sentaram-se e fizeram a prova em tempo record, duas horas depois. Praticamente acabaram ao mesmo tempo, saíram da sala e foram para o grande pátio.  
_ Bom, a gente fala no MSN, troca SMS e vocês me liguem, muito, a gente se vê depois das férias. – Disse Leah.  
Os amigos de Leah sempre passavam as férias fora de La Push, iam a maioria das vezes para lugares quentes, como o maravilhoso Brasil. [N.A: moro em Portugal, mas Brasil é do melhor] Leah chegou em casa, sua mãe estava na sala a arranjar uns preparativos, uns toques aqui e ali, uns enfeites nas janelas, outros na porta, etc.  
Deu um beijo na mãe e se sentou na cozinha.  
_ Como correu? – Perguntou a mãe a entrar na cozinha.  
_ Foi canja. Sabia aquilo na ponta da língua. – Disse Leah feliz.  
Almoçaram, Leah adormeceu no sofá logo depois de se ter deitado para ver televisão.  
_ Oi senhora Clearwater. – Leah ouviu, continuou de olhos fechados.  
_ Oi, mãe! – Disse Seth, Só podia.  
Leah continuou de olhos fechados. Sue estava radiante.  
_ Oi senhora Clearwater. – Disse uma voz feminina e doce.  
Leah logo Abril os olhos, ajeitou o cabelo nas calmas, não iria dar nas vistas, passou a mão no rosto e se levantou. Logo Seth, Jacob e Renesme e Sue olharam para ela. Leah quase teve um ataque cardíaco, o que estavam fazendo aqui? Digo! O que o jacob e a renesme estão a fazer aqui? Ela se perguntou, logo deu um franco sorriso, Renesme era bonita e não tinha pinta de vampiro, era na mesma branca como neve, tinha cabelos longos, cacheados e cor de bronze, olhos castanhos e um sorriso branco como o seu e não tinha aquele cheiro nojento que os seus pais tinham. Jacob estava na mesma, aquela brasa, parece mais velho agora, tem aparência de uns 20 anos, com aquele corpo moreno e musculado, aqueles 1.90M. Leah piscou algumas vezes.  
_ Oi gente. – Disse se dirigindo para dar um abraço ao irmão, que logo sorriu e correspondeu ao abraço. Seth estavam também com uma aparência mais velha, uns 19 talvez, moreno e também musculoso.  
_ O que fazem vocês aqui? – Perguntou a olhar para os 3, mas a pergunta era mesmo para jacob e renesme, seth era da casa.  
_ Bom viemos passar o natal com vocês. – Disse Seth a olhar estranho para jake.  
Leah levou um choque, ainda faltam 10 dias para o natal.  
_ E onde vocês vão ficar? – Perguntou para Jacob e renesme.  
_ Aqui. – Disse Sue com um sorriso enorme. – Renesme, podes ficar no quarto da Leah com ela e Jake ficas no quarto de Seth com ele, o Bill não vai se importar.  
Todos confirmaram com a cabeça, Leah forçou um sorriso. Para dizer a verdade tinha uma queda por jake, e saber que ele tinha uma impressão com renesme, não ajudava nada. E ter a "rival" no seu quarto era quase insuportável. Leah deixou de ser a pessoa amarga que a tempos fora, pelo menos por fora, os seus pensamentos são quase iguais. Se conformou, no seu quarto já existiam duas camas, só trocou os forros, os lençóis e as almofadas por travesseiros.  
1º Dia.  
_ Bom dia. – Disse Leah entrando na cozinha que já estava com todos lá dentro. Tinha que aproveitar as férias e o melhor modo era tentar se dar bem com os convidados e dormir muito para repor o sono perdido.  
Todos lhe responderam. "Bom dia Leah". Renesme gostava de Leah, Já sabia do seu passado e do quão forte ela era, de quão leal ela era, sabia o quanto Leah tinha ajudado até o seu nascimento, o quanto deve ter sofrido por ter sido abandonada pelo homem que amava, o quanto deve ter sofrido por ter perdido o pai, e o quanto deve ter saído machucada de todas aquelas lutas junto dos vampiros. Renesme admirava e tinha uma pitada de inveja de Leah, afinal ela era, bonita, Talentosa, loba, não envelhecia e morena. Mas por outro tinha pena dela, por tudo o que já passou.  
4º Dia.  
Tudo corria normal, Leah já estava a simpatizar com renesme, não havia discutido com o jake e implicava menos com Seth. Leah estava sentada na sua varanda a olhar para o céu estrelado, a imagem perfeita, a noite estava quente e não tinha uma nuvem sequer para estragar aquele céu.  
_ Oi Leah. – Disse Renesme se sentando ao lado dela.  
_ Oi. – Respondeu sem desviar os olhos do céu.  
Renesme ficou calada a olhar para Leah, que sentiu aquele formigueiro no rosto, olhou para Nessie.  
_ O que foi? – Disse simpática  
_ Oh, desculpa. – Disse nessie – o que tanto vez? – Perguntou a olhar também para o céu. Leah se surpreendeu.  
_ Eu vejo, um lugar perfeito, onde cada um ter um amor, que claro, é correspondido, onde não ah mortes, onde o que se ama, não parte, um lugar iluminado, quente, calmo e perfeito.  
_ Bom, para os humanos, tudo que nasce, morre. É assim que tem que ser, você pode entrar dentro da sua casa, é um lugar quente, iluminado e o seu quarto é bastante calmo. – Disse Nessie com uma risadinha no final.  
_ Não, eu queria, um dia, vir a ser uma delas.  
_ Você não percebeu o que eu disse, bom, como você sabe o meu avô é bem antigo, ele me diz muitas coisas, mas essa eu percebi sozinha, você é uma mulher de sorte.  
_ Aí sim? – Perguntou incrédula. – Você conhece a minha historia…  
_ e Você conhece a minha. Mas Você tem pessoas que te amam dentro desta casa, que é do melhor, é quentinha, confortável, iluminada, tem pessoas que te amam e que tua amas ali dentro. E Leah? – Colocou a mão no ombro desta. – Você é a mulher mais forte que eu conheço, sei o que aconteceu no seu passado, mas ainda não acabou, você tem 19 anos, vamos dizer, para sempre.  
Piscou-lhe o olho e saiu. Renesme estava orgulhosa de si, foi o primeiro conselho que deu a alguém e parece que deu o conselho certo. "Seguir em frente" foi o significado do que disse e foi nisso que Leah também Pensou.  
7º Dia  
A amizade esta crescendo, Leah e Nessie já se dão bem, jake esta bobo e seth pior ainda. Agora que sabe que jake não passara de um irmão para Nessie. Leah esta muito diferente, nos seus olhos existem um novo brilho, que deixa jake louco. Jacob sempre gostou de Leah, nunca demonstrou, seguiu em frente, tentou fugir, mas acabou por implorar para Seth para irem passar o natal na casa de Sue, com Leah. Seth cada vez mais caidinho por Nessie. Então Seth toma iniciativa, se dirige a sala onde esta Nessie e Leah a ver Harry Potter com um grande pote de pipoca entre elas.  
Jake segue seth para ver a Sena.  
_ Nessie posso falar com você um minuto.  
_ Claro que pode. – Nessie, ah tempos que esperava por isso e jake já sabia, pois a sua impressão nunca passou de amigo, no máximo um irmão. Nessie se levantou e parou na frente de Seth. Leah pausou o filme, olhou para jake que tinha um sorriso bobo na cara e logo se voltou para o irmão e a amiga.  
_ Hmm………… você quer namo…  
não terminou a frase, porque nessie e os seus eternos 18 anos o lascou um beijos na boca. Ficaram ali até Leah limpar a garganta e jake começar a rir.  
_ Bom, até que enfim. – Disse Leah.  
_ Como assim? – Perguntou Seth confuso.  
_ Bom, Eu já sabia que você gostava dela, e que ela gostava de você, era questão de tempo vocês começarem a namorar. – Disse Leah com simplicidade e um sorriso no rosto. – Droga, Agora vou ter que ver o filme sozinha.  
Resmungou Leah, muito baixinho.  
10º Dia (véspera de natal)  
Leah sabia, ela sabia que gostava do jake, mais do que imaginava. Jake também sabia, sabia que amava Leah desde os seus 13 anos. E pior de tudo, Nessie e Seth também sabiam. Já estava a escurecer e como manda a tradição Sue estava a fazer: Peru; farofa; salada de maionese; bolos de diversos sabores; Sumos naturais; etc…  
Leah e Nessie estavam no quarto, a colocar o vestido branco que tinham comprado uns dias atrás, o de nessie era até os joelhos, simples com uma fita cor-de-rosa no meio, lhe dando cintura, com uns saltos de 10 cm da sandália também branca. Com os cabelos apanhados em um rabo-de-cavalo, e uma maquiagem básica o mais clara possível ela apressou Leah mais uma vez.  
_ Vamos Leah, já esta quase na hora, já são 11.  
Leah Saiu do banheiro, Nessie ficou de queixo caído, antes de começar a falar.  
_ Menina, você ta linda D+. – disse com um sorriso.  
Leah também estava com um vestido branco, mas acima dos joelhos, com uma fita na cintura roxa, com um salto de uns 7 cm, com pouca maquiagem e cabelo solto. Sorriu para Nessie. Sue excedeu-se, para comemorar o natal com o filho, também convidou: Paul, Rachel, Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily, Bill, Charlie, mais alguns lobos e a família cullen (toda), que ficaram admirados com a amizade de Leah e Nessie.  
A casa estava cheia, os 10 ar condicionados estavam ligados e vários saquinhos de cheiro a hortelã espalhados pela casa, os lobos ainda sentem o cheiro dos vampiros e os vampiros ainda sentem o cheiro dos lobos, e a hortelã ameniza o cheiro, o tornando melhor para ambos. [N.A: Foi ideia da Sue] A casa estava mais enfeitada que o costume e a comida era a triplicar, sue contou com ajuda de Esme e Emily para terminar tudo. Logo nessie desceu as escadas, deixando seth a babar, deu-lhe um beijo na boca, coisa que edward não ligou muito, afinal eram namorados e ela já tinha 18 anos [aparentava].  
_ Onde esta Leah? – Perguntou jake  
_ Já vem, estava a decidir que colar colocar.  
Logo Leah desceu as escadas e todos ficaram pasmados.  
_ Uh-huh, Leah! Quer começar o ano novo a bombar! – Gritou Paul do meio da multidão. Logo depois levando uma cotovelada de Rachel. Ainda assim todas aquelas pessoas todas vestidas de branco ou azul estavam pasmados a olhar para ela, o que a deixou constrangida. Olhou para nessie.  
_ Faltam 10 minutos. – Nessie gritou fazendo com que todos acordassem e voltassem ao que estavam a fazer. [a Leah demorou bué]  
Leah guardou uma nota mental para agradecer depois. Logo deram as 12 badaladas, e todos comemoraram mais um ano. jantaram e começaram as secções de fotos, tiradas por Alice. Então Seth colocou o seu plano em acção.  
_ Hm… jake, põe-te ali e Leah põe-te ao lado dele, Quero uma foto do meu Alfa com a sua beta. – terminou com um olhar malicioso. Enquanto Leah e Jake se posicionavam onde alice queria, a distância (que era muito pouca) e a posição que ela queria, Nessie Amarrava uns ramos de Azevinho, novos e muito bonitos, mesmo em cima dos dois, que graças a agilidade de Nessie nem perceberam.  
Alice tirou a foto que ficou muito bonita, mas quando Leah ia dar um passo em frente Alice (que fazia parte do plano) gritou.  
_ PARA TUDO.  
Leah ficou no mesmo lugar, ao lado de jake, Alice olhou para a câmera e viu que os azevinhos também saíram na foto. Deu um sorriso maroto e disse:  
_ vocês os dois vão ter que se beijar.  
_ O que? – Perguntaram juntos.  
Nessie chegou perto deles e olhou para cima, Leah e Jake seguiram o olhar dela e viram os vários ramos de azevinho por cima deles.  
_ É tradição. – Disse nessie.  
Foi para o lado de seth, deu-lhe a mão e sorriu. Leah se pudesse estava vermelha, e jake também. Olharam de relance um para o outro. E logo deram um selinho, quase mal dado. Se separam.  
_ Isso não valeu. – Disse Bella.  
Nesse momento jake teve vontade de mandar ela calar a boca, mas isso ficou só em pensamento. Pode-se ouvir uns risinhos de Edward no final da sala.  
_ Valeu sim. – disse Leah.  
_ Desculpa Leah, Você sabe que a gente agora é amiga, mas esse dai não valeu nada. – Disse Nessie.  
Leah queria mais que tudo o beijo de jake, e jake queria o mesmo de Leah, mas eram ambos muito envergonhados, ou era por estarem na frente da família toda e dos amigos.  
_ Beija logo ela, cara! – Disse Paul.  
e então começou uma gritaria, de todas as partes a dizer o mesmo repetidamente.  
_ Beija, beija, beija, beija, beija, beija, beija, beija, beija……………………………………………………………………………………….beija, beija, beija, beija, beija, beija………………………………………….  
Com palmas a acompanhar. Jake olhou para Leah, que estava pasma e estática. Pegou nas mãos dela fazendo ela acordar do transe e olhar para ele. Logo baixou o olhar. Jake que já a tempos esperava por isso. Colocou o seu dedo indicador debaixo do queixo dela e num gesto delicado levantou-o fazendo ela olhar nos seus olhos. Então para a felicidade de todos, jake avançou e beijou Leah, começou devagar em um beijo simples e doce, logo veio o beijo desejado, caloroso. Jake separou os seus lábios dos de Leah, Segurou a mão dela entrelaçando os dedos e sussurrou no seu ouvido! " Namora comigo?"  
Leah sorriu, era tudo o que queria, balançou a cabeça a dizer que sim, então beijaram-se outra vez. Quando se separaram Nessie e Leah disseram ao mesmo tempo:  
_ Acho que esse ano vai ser do melhor.

Uma Short-Fic que era para ser bem pequenininha, mas eu acho que me empolguei de mais com os pormenores e ficou assim, grande.  
Ela esta na terceira pessoa.  
Como esta a chegar o natal isso me veio a cabeça.  
Beijinhos desta escritora que vos adora.  
Srª Black ^.^


End file.
